Mr Deja Vu
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Ginji ha muerto y un año después de ese acontecimiento, Ban aún llora su pérdida y lamenta nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía a su hiperactivo amigo...


**N/A:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad única y exclusiva de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine, quienes crearon el manga.

Este fanfic fue publicado anteriormente en Amor Yaoi, bajo otro seudónimo. Es algo viejito pero quiero compartirlo con Vds. aquí y ahora.

Terminado: 23/12/08

PD: Actualmente sólo está publicado en Wattpad y en FF. Si lo ven en otro sitio, probablemente sea un sitio mirror. Cierren la ventana y huyan a buscarme en ff.

* * *

 **Mr. Deja vuh**

By V. Bokthersa

Afuera de este pequeño auto llueve intensamente. El cielo aún llora tu perdida, a pesar del tiempo, al igual que lo hago yo.

Desde que desapareciste de este mundo hace exactamente un año, no hay día en el cual no llueva dentro de mi corazón, muchas noches solitarias como ésta, también llueve en mi rostro y el cielo me acompaña en mi dolor. La lluvia me recuerda tu dolor.

Omnipotente Emperador del Trueno, dios de la Fortaleza Infinita, siempre que te sentías triste o furioso el cielo lo reflejaba. ¿Te entristece verme llorar? ¿Te enfurece saber que siempre sentí por ti algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad?, nunca lo sabré, porque nunca me atreví a preguntártelo.

Ahora es cuando lamento todo el tiempo que perdí, todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales no te dije lo que sentía por ti. Fui tan tonto.

Cuando te encontré siempre llovía en tu corazón y en el mío también, pero después de un corto tiempo dejó de llover, ¿verdad?, te transformaste en Gin-chan, mi amado Gin-chan y también me trasformaste a mí, aunque nunca lo aparenté. Mi corazón se sanó con tu cariño, ¿y si hubieras correspondido mis sentimientos? ¿Te imaginas? ¡Habría sido completamente feliz a tu lado!, pero nunca te enteraste y ahora es demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Enciendo la radio de mi escarabajo mientras divago mi mente en tu recuerdo y escucho una lenta melodía que comienza, tan melancólica como mi ánimo actual. Nuevas lágrimas recorren mi rostro y sólo mi fiel auto es testigo de ellas, mi viejo «Subaru» donde tantas noches pasamos juntos como nada más que amigos. Desearía haber podido atesorar recuerdos de tu cuerpo gimiendo bajo el mío, del sabor de tu bronceada piel y tus carnosos labios… desearía no haber sido tan tonto... desearía haberme arriesgado.

 _ **Kumori mizu tamari afurete**_ _ **/ Mientras el agua de las nubes fluye,**_

 _ **sora ga nakidashisou /**_ _ **el cielo parece a punto de llorar.**_

 _ **oborete yuku nichijou no naka**_ _ **/ sin la remembranza de esos días,**_

 _ **mabuta no ura tsumetai /**_ _ **me quedo fría bajo superficie.**_

La voz de una mujer comienza a sonar en las bocinas; parece que ella narrara mi sentir. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre el volante y escucho atentamente la letra.

 _ **Nagai yoru hitori koete / En esta noche, tan larga, una voz**_

 _ **tameiki de keshita asa no oto / dispersa el amanecer suspirando.**_

 _ **torimodosenai zureta jikan / yo sé que no podré, recuperar**_

 _ **wa mou maki modosenai / el tiempo que se me escapó...**_

Sí lo sé, el tiempo se me fue entre las manos y no hay momento en el cual no me lamente de eso. Nunca te lo dije en vida, pero ya lo sabes ¿verdad?, lo he repetido demasiadas veces esta y todas las noches, mas no sirve de nada.

 _ **Mr. Deja vu kimi ga Inti / Sr. Deja Vú, tú no estás aquí**_

 _ **maboroshi ni natta hibi / Desde ese día te volviste ilusión**_

 _ **kizuitara kimi ga Inti / Cuando entendí, que ya no estabas**_

 _ **tokei no hari**_ _**wa ugokanai /**_ _ **el reloj se detuvo allí**_

 _ **speak to me / háblame**_

Definitivamente esa mujer debe conocerme, pues canta exactamente lo que sentí aquella noche que finalmente comprendí que tú nunca más volverías a estar a mi lado, la primera vez que lloré después de tantos años sin hacerlo.

OoO

—Creo que esta noche deberías quedarte en el cuarto de arriba Ban, está lloviendo mucho y además así podrás descansar mejor, debes estar muy cansado por lo del funeral de Ginji. —ofreció gentilmente Paúl al chico de cabellos café oscuro.

—Gracias Paúl —fue su corta respuesta.

El dueño del _jagan_ subió las escaleras de manera automática y sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

—Realmente le ha afectado mucho ¿Verdad jefe? —comentó la pelinegra cuando supo que Ban ya no podía oírla.

—Sí Natsumi-chan, aunque aparente que no le ha afectado en nada, la verdad es que está destrozado.

—Yo… yo… voy a extrañar demasiado a Ginji-san —dijo la chica, antes de echarse nuevamente a llorar. Heaven la abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Todos lo extrañaremos mucho Natsu-chan —expresó la rubia, a la vez que una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro—. Pero por ahora, lo mejor será irnos ya. Adiós Paúl.

—Adiós jefe —dijo también la menor, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Cuídense chicas. Nos vemos después… —se despidió el hombre. Mientras veía como las chicas salían juntas del establecimiento—. Será mejor que también me vaya a acostar –comentó para sí.

OoO

Ban se adentró en aquel cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, aún se encontraba en shock. Se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el saco, la verdad desde que vio como aquella bala perdida atravesaba el corazón del rubio cuando paseaban tranquilamente por el parque la noche anterior y como el alto cuerpo de Ginji caía en sus brazos, no reaccionaba ante nada ni nadie, porque no terminaba de comprender la magnitud de las cosas.

Sabía que el amor de su vida y su eterno compañero de aventuras, casi hermano, había muerto, pero se negaba a aceptarlo; aún creía que en el momento menos pensado Ginji entraría al Honky Tonk, tan alegre como siempre y preguntaría por él. Paúl le diría que se encontraba en la recámara de arriba que tantas veces habían compartido como hermanos y entonces aparecería por la puerta de la habitación, para pedirle un espacio entre las sábanas el cual le daría gustoso y terminaría esperando que se durmiera para depositar un pequeño beso entre sus cabellos y luego estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Así que esa noche sólo se quedó ahí, esperándole despierto hasta que casi amanecía, entonces lo comprendió, Ginji, su amada anguila eléctrica, ya nunca volvería a estar cerca de él. Fue cuando comenzó a llorar y el cielo también le acompañó en su pena.

OoO

 _ **Tsuyogatte ita nowa dareyori / Aunque más fuerte que los otros,**_

 _ **yowasa wo shitteta kara / yo conocía tus flaquezas.**_

 _ **koronda kizu kowareta yoru mo / Te veía en esas noches cuando**_

 _ **mimamoru youni kimi wa / tus cicatrices ardían tanto.**_

Creo que nunca en mi vida había escuchado una canción con la que me identificara tanto, la verdad es que todo, absolutamente todo lo que dice esa mujer que está cantando es exactamente nuestra historia. Tú, el más fuerte de la Fortaleza Infinita, aquel a quien nunca pude vencer. Aún recuerdo tan claramente todas esas noches en las cuales fui testigo de tus lágrimas y pesadillas por los recuerdos de tu pasado, te mortificaba tanto tu _otra personalidad_. Cierro mis ojos para contener las lágrimas, ya no quiero volver a llorar. Ja, siempre me prometo lo mismo, pero al final, en las noches de lluvia como esta no puedo evitar sentirme así y llorar en soledad.

 _ **Hontou no yasashisa wo /Me mostraste la verdadera**_

 _ **hajimete oshiete kuretane /amabilidad por vez primera**_

 _ **demo todokanai tsutaerarenai /Lo que retuve no puedo dar ahora**_

 _ **tsuki ga kasundeku /me congela la luz lunar.**_

Sigo poniendo atención a la canción, aunque mi mente divaga entre recuerdos, esta nueva estrofa reiteradamente me hace evocar el pasado, pero un pasado mucho más feliz. Esta vez puedo recordar todas las veces que sonreías, cuando me extendías la mano para hacer cualquier cosa por mí, cuando hacías lo mismo por cualquier otra persona. Tu expresión cuando algún cliente venía con una misión que involucraba vidas humanas y tú inmediatamente decías que la realizaríamos sin siquiera pensar en la recompensa o en el peligro. Porque tu única recompensa era ver la cara feliz de esas personas a las que ayudábamos ¿no?, eso te hacía feliz, aunque al final termináramos sin un centavo. Siempre que acepté ese tipo de misiones fue sólo por ver tu sonrisa tras cumplir con ella, pero ahora… ahora ya no puedo verte más, sin embargo todos esos recuerdos que me dejaste, todo eso que vivimos juntos, nadie me lo podrá quitar nunca. Siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón.

 _ **Sayonara ga iwanai mama / No pude ni decirte adiós,**_

 _ **hitori kiri ni shinaide / No me dejes sola aquí.**_

 _ **eien nante naito shitemo / Incluso si no hay... eternidad**_

 _ **akai ito wo shinjite itai / En el hilo rojo yo aún, creeré.**_

Y pensar que te tuve en mis brazos hasta el último momento, pero aún así no pude ni siquiera decirte _adiós_ , sólo me quedé ahí, como el estúpido que soy, completamente aterrado y en shock. No pude ayudarte, te fuiste. Te fuiste y yo nunca me despedí. Pero tú, tú me dedicaste tu último aliento, me dijiste "te quiero" justo antes de irte. Sé que me querías, me amabas, pero lo que nunca sabré es si sólo me querías como a un hermano o como algo más. Aún así, yo quisiera creer que nosotros estábamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Justo como dice la canción que estoy escuchando.

Ginji, como quisiera, desearía poder verte sólo una vez, sólo por unos minutos más, sólo para expresarte mis sentimientos y saber que opinas de ellos. La duda me carcome el alma y el dolor de no poder volver a verte, escucharte o sentirte consume mi corazón.

 _ **Mr. Deja vu kimi ga Inti / Sr. Deja Vú, tú no estás aquí**_

 _ **erabe nakatta hibi**_ _ **/ Desde el día que decidir no pude.**_

 _ **kizuitara kimi ga Inti / Cuando entendí, que ya no estabas**_

 _ **tokei no hari**_ _**wa ugokanai /**_ _ **el reloj se detuvo allí**_

 _ **speak to me / háblame**_

 _ **Sayonara ga iwanai mama / No pude ni decirte adiós,**_

 _ **hitori kiri ni shinaide / No me dejes sola aquí.**_

 _ **eien nante naito shitemo / Incluso si no hay... eternidad**_

 _ **akai ito wo shinjite itai / En el hilo rojo yo aún, creeré.**_

El coro de la canción se repite y yo restriego mis oídos, creo haber oído tu voz corear las últimas dos estrofas, pero eso es imposible. ¿Habré activado mi _jagan_ sin darme cuenta?, no, es muy poco probable. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?, posiblemente sí, estoy loco de amor y dolor, pero… ¿y si fue real?... ¿significa que tu también me amaste y me amas aún después de la muerte?

—Ban-chan —escucho en la radio luego de que acabe la canción, hay mucha estática, pero sin duda es tu voz.

—¡Ginji! —grito emocionado, creo que realmente me he vuelto loco, pero si loco puedo escucharte, no me importa ser un demente–. ¡Ginji! ¡Ginji! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

—Ban-chan, cálmate, estoy bien. Sólo quería decirte, Ban-chan que yo… cuando dije que te quería, es te quiero de verdad Ban-chan, te amo, de la misma forma que tú a mí, no como un hermano. Y te estaré esperando aquí. Cuídate mucho, haz de nuevo tu vida junto a alguna otra persona pero nunca me olvides. Espero ansioso el día que nos volvamos a ver. Hasta entonces Midou Ban. Recuerda que te estaré cuidando siempre —y nuevamente aparece la estática.

Mientras escuchaba su voz no pude hacer nada por la impresión, nuevamente no pude despedirme de ti. Me siento mal, aunque me reconforta un poco que tú también me quieras de esa forma. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

—Nunca te voy a olvidar Ginji, te amaré siempre y espero con ansias el día de mi muerte para que nos volvamos a encontrar —te digo.

Creo que nunca más me sentiré solo, tú me cuidaras siempre, estarás siempre a mi lado, aunque yo no te pueda ver. Eso me alegra en parte. Realmente esperaré impaciente el día en que mi vida acabe.

FIN

 **Notas finales:**

Este también es tristoso, ¿verdad?, lo dicho, por aquella época me gustaba mucho el angust. Y sigo pidiendo opiniones. No se olviden de comentar ^^

Nos seguimos leyendo, bye

PD: No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
